The Crying Game
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: The game of what ifs? Takes place after Jane Doe #38. Sharon and Andy are an established couple, but she is still married to Jack and she still may or may not have feelings for him. This is my first story of this kind, so let me know how you feel! Now complete! All of the quotes at the beginning of each chapter is from my favorite heartbreak or love songs!
1. Pain is Love

Buckle up for a wild ride people. This is different than my usual Shandy fluff!

It is all about what ifs.

Takes place after Jane Doe #38. Sharon and Andy are an established couple, but she is still married to Jack and she still may or may not have feelings for him.

The first chapter is in 3rd person, the following two will be in 1st person.

So here goes nothing!

As usual I own nothing!

" _ **Love is pain and pain is love."- Kelly Rowland**_

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"Selfish!" She screams at him, not able to believe he just said that.

"Yes, Sharon, you are fucking selfish!" He screamed pacing back and forth.

"How on Earth am I selfish?" She says staring at him, trying her hardest not to throw the nearest object in his direction.

"Really, Sharon?" "You have to ask?" He screams, as he stops and stares at her, with the most painful expression of hurt on his face.

"Yes, because I don't know what I've done that is selfish!" She screams, still staring at him.

"You gave Jack a choice, knowing full well, he still had feelings for you!" "You knew he would choose to adopt Rusty, over divorcing you! Damnit, Sharon, if I didn't know any better, I would say you wanted him to adopt Rusty, with you!" He screams plopping down on the bed, rubbing his forehead, looking at her.

The expression on her face gave credence to his assumption. "Are you fucking serious, Sharon?" He screams jumping up from the bed.

"What? I didn't say anything!" She replied, looking away from him.

"Did you forget, I can read you better than anyone? You face just told me what I wanted to know!" He says in low voice.

She turns around and faces the mirror, unable to face him.

"So, I am right, you wanted him to choose adoption! You are unbelievable Sharon!" He screams.

"I…I… I don't know what you want me to say!" She says turning around to face him, hugging her body.

"I want you to say it, Sharon!" "I need you to admit it! You still have feelings for that asshole, don't you?"

She starts pacing again and he walks over to her, and blocks her from walking, "Sharon I need an answer!" He says calmly.

"It's not that simple! I wanted him to sign the divorce papers. But a part of me wanted him to sign the adoption papers! I'm confused about this! On one hand I love you with all my heart, but on the other I feel like my marriage deserves one last shot!" She says watching the tears fall down his face.

"Damnit, Sharon! I knew you would do this!" He says turning away from her.

"How could you just lead me on like that?" He asks, as he starts pacing again.

"It was never my intent to do such a thing! It just happened!" She says hugging herself even tighter.

"Are you sure? Because that sure is hell what it seems like to me!" He sputters as he is trying to calm himself down.

"Yes, I'm sure! What kind of damn question is that? I never intended to hurt you! I still don't want to hurt you!" She says walking towards him.

"Well, guess what? You are hurting me! It feels like you have stuck a knife in my heart and turned it around and around, repeatedly!" He screams, refusing to control his emotions any longer.

"How dare you, accuse me of doing this on purpose! I love you Andy, but I also love him!" She breathes, almost ashamed of what she just admitted.

"See, that is the shit, I'm talking about! You can't say stuff like that and expect not to be hurt!" He says looking at her, hoping she will look at him. She looks up and their eyes meet.

"I'm not saying you can't be hurt! But…" She falters and looks away.

"But, what Sharon?" He asks, grabbing ahold of her arm.

"You knew what you signed up for, when you pursued me! I told you over and over again, that I was a married woman, separated nonetheless, but still married. You had to know there was a reason for me not filling for a divorce before. You knew there was a possibility of something like his happening!" She says as she jerks her arm out of his hand and walks away. She could see the sheer hurt on his face turn to unbelievable shock.

"Are you fucking serious?" He screams.

"So, you are going to blame me for this?" "No, this is your fault! You wanted your cake and eat it, too!" He screams walking out of her bedroom grabbing his keys.

She follows behind him, "I wanted you! I still want you! But I also may want him!" she says with tears staining her cheeks.

Leaning down to her ear he says, "Well, you know what? You can have him! I'm DONE!"

He turns and walks way and slams the door behind him, leaving her standing there alone, to realize the mistake she has made. All she can do is slide down the door and cup her face and let the tears stream, as she feels her heart break into a million little pieces.

TBC

MCMCMCMCMCMC 

Tell me how you feel, about this one! It is different for me I know, but I had to give it a shot!


	2. After The Hurricane

This chapter will be from Sharon's POV

SN: Please don't tell me this is not how Sharon would react, we haven't seen her in this situation so no one knows how she would or wouldn't react.

 _ **When you're soaked in tears for years, it never airs out**_

 _ **When you make pain look this good it never wears out. –**_ _ **Kelly Rowland**_

MCMCMCMCMCMC

It hasn't even been an entire month and Jack has proven to me that I've clearly made the wrong choice.

How can I be such an idiot?

Things were going smoothly at first. He made promises that I wanted to believe:

 _"Sharon I want to show, that I've changed. I want to make our marriage work. I love you and I know I can change!" He said as I am silently praying he really means it this time._

 _"Jack, I hope for Rusty's sake you really mean it this time! I can't let you hurt him, like you did our children! He is my son, just like Ricky is, I love him the same and I will protect him the same! Do you understand?" I ask offering him a way out before the official process to adopt Rusty begins._

 _"Shar, I promise I mean it this time! I will even go to outpatient rehab if you want me to. I am in this for the long haul!" He says reaching across the table to take my hand. "Shar, I love you and I will never ever leave you again! I realize I have been the problem in this marriage and I take full responsibility for all the bad things that I have done. I am truly sorry, for hurting you and the kids! It was never my intention to do any of it! I wanted to be there, but my addiction was so strong and I wasn't equipped to fight it! Now, I know I am equipped to do so! I have lost everything! So, I don't want to ever lose it again! I want to earn it all back! You deserve to have the husband that I should have been all along! You deserve happiness, unfaltering love and stability! I am here to provide all of those things to you, because I love you and we will get through this" He says with tears streaming down his face, as I sit here still silently praying that I've made the right choice, but something in my gut is telling me no, but my heart is saying give him one last try._

 _I squeeze his hands and say, "Jack, please don't make me regret this!"_

That was exactly twenty-six days ago and now I'm here, regretting the decision to try again. I've let him into my life again, and he has screwed up again. Worse, I've let him into Rusty's life and he has let him down. Rusty never really cared for the idea of Jack, adopting him:

" _Sharon, does Jack really have to adopt me, too?" He asks looking at me with a look of determination to change my mind._

" _Why, do you ask that?" I ask looking at him confused._

" _Why can't you just adopt me, by yourself?" He asks in a pleading tone._

" _Rusty, we have been over this, I can't adopt you by myself, while I'm married. It has to be the both of us. That is how California works." I inform him as I see the anger rising up in him._

" _So, Sharon just divorce him!" He screams, startling me._

" _Rusty, honey, its not that simple." I say as he begins pacing the living room._

" _Yes, it is Sharon!" He asserts._

" _No it …" I begin before I am interrupted, "How can you still love him, after the all the crap he has put you through? How can you possibly want him, in my life, after what he has done to Ricky and Emily? Remember, when you told me don't get attached too him, because he stays until he gets what he wants?" He says in asserts looking at me, with tears in his eyes._

" _Yes, Rusty, I remember saying that. But this time it feels different. I still love him, and I can't explain it!" I say looking at his disbelief written all over his face._

" _Why can't you explain it?" He asks looking, tossing his hands in the air._

" _I don't know! You will understand when you fall in love!" I rasp with a voice full of defeat._

" _Well, if this is how love looks, I don't ever want to fall in love!" He says storming to his room._

Those words haunted me. They stung like someone had poured acid on my skin. But no matter how bad they hurt, they were true. I could see his point, but I still refused to comprehend and apply his point to own situation until two nights ago.

I walked into the condo and something just didn't feel right. Something was off, normally when I got home from work, Jack would be waiting for me in the dining room. It wasn't even late, it was barley 9:00 p.m. I walked to the bedroom and he wasn't in there. But I saw the light in the bathroom on, and I heard an unfamiliar sound coming from beyond the door. I walked to the door, so I could get a better listen. Once I got a better listen, I couldn't believe it.

 _"Really, Jack!? I scream as I burst into the bathroom, expecting to see another woman in there, but I what I did is worst to me._

 _"Shar, It's not what it looks like!" He says looking back and forth between me and the woman he is cyber sexing with on FaceTime._

" _Are you fucking kidding me, Jack? You are so disrespectful that it is unbelievable! What do mean it is not what it looks like? Your dick is in your hand and there is woman pleasuring herself on the screen! Jack it is exactly what it looks like!" I scream resisting the urge to punch him._

" _Shar, I can explain!" He says slamming the computer shut._

" _No, Jack save it! I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses! I'm tired of them! I'm tired of you!" I scream walking out of the bathroom, headed to the closet._

" _Shar, it's not that big of a deal! It's not like I actually cheated on you!" He says trying to sound convincing._

" _Oh my God, Jack! It is cheating, you moron! You may have not have physically slept with her, but in my mind cyber-sex is just as disrespectful of phone sex, which is basically actual sex!" I inform him as I am throwing all of his stuff in his bag._

" _What did you expect me to do, Sharon? We aren't having sex!" He says walking up to me._

" _So, fucking what! Just because I am not sleeping with you doesn't give you the right to do what you did! In a marriage that you claim that you want to fix, you don't cheat on your wife, Jack!" I say calmly as I'm still throwing his stuff in his bag._

" _Well, maybe you should have slept with me then! If I was Andy it would been no problem, I bet!" He bellows._

 _He sees the sheer anger and hurt that has taken over my face. I am trying so hard not to punch him in his face._

" _Shar, look I am sorry!" He says trying to grab my arms._

" _Don't you dare fucking touch me!" I yell as I grab his stuff and head towards the door._

" _Sharon, where are you going?" He asks following me._

" _I'm not going anywhere, but you are!" I say coldly._

" _No, I'm not!" He says scowling at me._

" _Oh, yes you are! Jack, I'm tired. I'm sick and tired of dealing with your bullshit! I don't deserve this! Rusty doesn't deserve this! Ricky and Emily don't deserve this! Truthfully, your own worst enemy doesn't deserve the bullshit that you spew!" I say glaring at him with my arms crossed._

" _You still are the bitch, I thought you were!" He yells._

 _I uncross my arms and open the front door and say, "Well, I'll be the bitch today! Now get the hell out of my house!" I toss his bag out the door, and motion for him to follow in line with his belongings._

 _He walks out in a huff and turns around and says, "I was only here for the sex and the money anyway!"_

" _Well, how did that work out for you? Oh, wait it didn't, because you got neither!" I retort, turning on my Darth Raydor mode, I refuse to let him see how bad those words hurt me._

 _He now looks extremely pissed and says "Good luck adopting the useless kid now!"  
_ I slammed the door in his face before, I did something that could land me in jail. I really wanted to shoot him square in between the eyes. How dare he attack an innocent child like that. He has taken my level of disgust for him, to all time new low.

So here I am two days later, still thinking about the time I wasted. The pain I re-inflicted on myself. The problems I caused Rusty. The pain I caused the man, who truly did love me. How can I ever repair, this?

I now have chosen to apply Rusty's logic to my life. Love should never feel like it felt with Jack. That wasn't love that was abuse. That was a misguided attempt to control me. But I'm done. I am so happy that I hadn't filed the adoption papers yet. That would be a whole other web, which would have to be untangled.

I can't believe I was so close to believing his crap again. I am so thankful, that he showed his true colors again, before it was too late. I knew it was too good, to be true. But I wanted to believe it so bad, that I hurt the man who truly does love me.

How can I ever fix this?

Is it even possible?

I want to talk to him so badly!

But I know he won't answer my phone call. He barely speaks to me at work. He no longer calls me Sharon, it's just Captain.

It hurts every time, he says Captain. He won't be in a room with me alone.

Sometimes, I think he only listens to me because Provenza makes him.

I'm sitting here at 1:30 a.m. and the only person I can think of is him.

Why did I let Jack do this to us?

I let him do, what he was great at.

He is like a hurricane, he causes mass destruction after his path has been cleared. My life is shattered, and I'm left to pick up the pieces and find a new beginning and put it back together again.

Damnit, how could I have been so foolish?

You know what I can't do this, I need to talk to Andy!

I can't let this be the end of us. If it has to be the end, I need him to know that I truly did love him and I still do. He has to know that I never meant for any of this to happen. He just has to understand that I was confused, but I was also afraid.

Damnit, how could I be so blind?

I can't sit here any longer …

TBC

MCMCMCMCMCMC

Please don't hesitate to let me know how you feel about the progression of the story. Thank you!


	3. The Aftermath

Chapter 3 is Andy's POV.

Enjoy!

" _ **Why do we love, love when it seems to hate us?"**_ –Jazmine Sullivan

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

It has been three weeks since the night Sharon showed up at my door unexpectedly. I was still hurt. She broke my heart into a million tiny little pieces. When I looked in the peep hole, I was half attempted to not answer the door. But something inside of me couldn't let the woman I still love stand outside in cold in the middle of the night, no matter how angry I was with her.

" _Captain, what are you doing here?" I ask as I open the door, to see her standing there with tears in her eyes._

" _May I come in?" She asks timidly._

 _I move out of the way, "By all means."_

" _Thank you." She says walking in the doorway. She waits for me to shut the door. As I turn around she says, "We need to talk."_

" _About what? I've said all that I have to say. I gave you your key back, you gave me mine back, I think we are good." I say looking into her beautiful jade eyes, which still have an amazing effect on me._

" _Well, Andy can you please just listen to me then?" She asks reaching out to grab my hand. I move away and walk towards the couch._

" _Sure, Captain!" I say as she sits at the opposite end of the couch._

" _Can we please not do this anymore?" She asks looking into my eyes._

" _Do what?" I reply, looking at the beautiful woman that caused me so much heartache._

" _Let's just call each other by our first names, please?" She says fiddling with the hem of her gorgeous sweater, the one I got her for her birthday._

" _Sure Capt… I mean Sharon." I say seeing the deep hurt displayed across her face, even though she has hurt me badly, I can't bring myself to hurt her. I love her too much for that and this enormous amount of love I have for her is causing me so much hurt._

" _Thank you." She says quietly._

" _So, what are you going to talk about?" I ask wanting to get straight to the point._

" _Well, first I want to say I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! It was never my intent to lead you on! Honestly, I didn't realize I was doing so, until you told me!" She says still fiddling with the hem of her sweater and looking at her hands._

" _Sharon, if we are going to do this, I need one thing from you" I say. "Anything, what it is?" She asks looking up at me._

" _I need this! I need you to look at me!" I say looking her in tear filled eyes. "Can you do that?" I ask, she nods._

" _Now what were you saying?" I ask resisting the urge to hold her hand._

" _Like, I said before I love you! Andy, I am truly sorry for all of the pain I have caused you. I really was selfish and unfair to you! I should have never chose him over you! That was wrong of me!" She states looking at me. I can tell she is searching my eyes for any type of response._

" _Sharon, thank you for admitting you were selfish." I say, rubbing my forehead._ _ **Who knew it would be so hard resisting this beautiful woman sitting near me. Under different circumstances I would be holding her and letting her know there is no need to cry, but this time I want her to cry, she deserves to feel how I felt.**_

" _Andy, I am so sorry!" She says sobbing. "Sharon stop apologizing!" I assert. "I don't know what else to do!" She says shaking her head._

" _Well, you could tell me why him? Why ruin us for something that has a horrible track record?" I ask._

" _Andy, I don't know…" she starts, "Sharon, I don't want to hear that crap, you do know why, so please be truthful, or you can just leave!" I exclaim._

" _Andy!" She says reaching for my hand and I give in. "I chose him because I was naïve! When I'm around him, I turn into the young Sharon who was dumb enough to believe his lies the first time. I was wrong and foolish for ruining us based on a false hope! You are right, I should have used our track record to prove it is was a mistake, but against my better judgement I didn't!" She asserts, squeezing my hand gently._

" _Thank you, for being honest! How does it feel to have a broken heart, again?" I ask, seeing the pain written on her face become deeper once the reality of my question dawned on her._

" _Umm, at this point, I am numb to the things he does! But, it hurts like hell from you! When you said you were done, my heart shattered into a million little pieces! It hurts me to know I hurt you!" She says inching closer to me._

" _Sharon, you did more than break my heart! You made me question if my sobriety was worth it anymore…" I start "Oh my God, Andy I am so sorry, please tell me you didn't …" She says, "No, I wouldn't dare throw all those years out of the window, but I would be lying if I said it didn't cross my mind. Every time, I would leave work abruptly, it was because I wanted a drink, so I chose to go to a meeting. I know one day I went to 5 meetings!" I say calmly handing her a tissue._

" _Andy, I am so sorry!" She exclaims. "Damnit, Sharon, stop apologizing!" I assert removing my hand from hers._

" _I don't know what else to do! I want you to understand how truly sorry I am! I regret the choice I made!" She says._

" _I understand how sorry you are, but Sharon, I refuse to be a part of this game that you and Jack have going!" I assert._

" _There is no game! We aren't together!" She utters through the tears. "He signed the divorce papers yesterday!"_

" _Sharon, I refuse to be your rebound! I don't think my heart could handle that. No, correction I know it can't handle it!" I exclaim looking in her eyes again._

" _Andy, you aren't my rebound! You are my only choice! Andy, I love you and if you will have me I want to try this again!" She says standing up in front of me._

 _I can't formulate a response and she says, "If you don't want to try again, I understand!"_

" _Sharon, this isn't as simple as you are trying to make it!" I assert, standing up._

" _I'm not saying it is! I know it isn't! I just wanted you know I was sorry and that you were right! But like I said before if you don't want to try again, I understand." She says walking towards the door._

 _She reaches for the door handle, and I can feel my heart skip some beats, "Roni!" She turns around at the sound of her nickname, "Give me some time!" I say taking her hand in mine and squeezing it lightly, caressing the back with my thumb._

" _I can do that!" She says releasing my hand walking out the door._

Here I am three weeks, later and I still haven't told her my decision. We have a peaceful coexistence at work, now. We no longer avoid each other. I actually give my reports to her now, instead of having Sanchez hand them in for me.

We've had small conversations, but nothing regarding our personal relationship and what direction it is headed. I have to hand it to her she is very patient. The first week I was just making her squirm, I know it was ingenuous, but I felt like I deserved that right. The next two weeks, was because I am still torn about what to do.

Sitting at my desk, attempting to look busy, and I hear, "Flynn!" I look up to see Provenza standing up motioning for me to some with him. So, I do. He heads to the break room and as soon as the door shuts he starts, "Damnit, Flynn make up your damn mind! Either you want to or you don't! It is that simple!"

"Mind your business, old man!" I retort.

"This is my business now damn it! You may be my best friend, but I'm not going to sit around and let you keep hurting that woman! Yeah, she hurt you but you know how hard it is to get over a first love, especially when you share children! So, I'm going to need you to stop acting like a jerk and make a decision!" He asserts.

I am shocked that he is coming to her defense, it shows how much he has grown to respect and care for her.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a jerk! I'm just still confused and I don't know if I can trust her again!" I reply looking at him as he sits down at the table.

"Sit down, Flynn." I sit down and he starts, "Listen, that woman out there is as good as it gets. She loves you. She admitted she was wrong. She wants to be with you, even with all of your flaws. She doesn't hold any of those against you, and that says a lot, most women would. She made a mistake! Haven't we all? Haven't we all been blinded by what we thought was love?" He says looking at me with a calm demeanor about himself.

"Look, I appreciate what you are trying to do…" I start. "No, Andy enough is enough! What you two idiots have is true love and I would hate to see it go to waste, because you're a stubborn ass!" He asserts smacking the table.

"I'm not stubborn, I'm scared!" I finally admit.

"Flynn, aren't we all? But that fear is what is going to help you love that woman. Fear drives us, it helps mold us. It helps guide us to our correct destination. If something doesn't scare, damnit it isn't worth it! Fear shouldn't shut you down, it should awake you!" He says looking at me.

"I'm sure she is scared too, but y'all should be scared together because y'all belong together!" He says getting up for a cup of coffee.

As he is making his coffee, I am sitting here contemplating all the things he just said. There are so many thoughts running through my head. I don't even hear him place a cup down for me.

"Oh, Flynn, this is the last thing I'm going to say about this!" He says, bringing me out of my trance as he heads for the door.

"What is it?" I ask turning around to look at him.

"Don't make her wait too long!" He says walking out the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

TBC

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC 

Please tell me how you honestly feel in the reviews. Give me some suggestions. Thank you.


	4. Who has Everything

Sharon's POV

There are a lot of time lapses in this story. I feel like it helps with the continuity of the story.

As always, Enjoy!

 _ **Someone to push your heart to the limit**_

 _ **Someone who knows when you're hurting and how to make it better**_

 _ **Need somebody who gon' tell the truth baby**_ _ **-Monica**_

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Things have been different this time around. I expected as much. But I didn't expect it to be so drastically different. Something is off and I just can't put my finger on it! He can be right here with me, but it feels like he is a million miles away. When he tells me loves me, I don't believe it. It used to be so easy to make him smile and laugh but now it's like pulling teeth. He used to couldn't keep his hands off of me, now he barely touches me. Our kisses used to be filled with so much passion, now they are merely little cheek and lip pecks. He used to spend the night at my house often, now he won't even consider it. When I offer to stay at his house, he comes up with an excuse to why it isn't a good idea. He won't even swap house keys. I offered him, his old one, and he refused it. We still haven't made love. The one time I attempted to initiate it, he turned me down. This is not the Andy I remember.

I just can't wrap my head around this. When he called me that day, I didn't expect this:

 _"Roni?" His voice bellows through the phone softly sounding unsure of himself._

 _"Yes?" I say sitting at my desk nervous._

 _"Do you have plans for dinner?" He asks._

 _"No!" I say with maybe a little too much excitement in my voice._

 _"Umm, okay, can you meet me at Luigi's at 7?" He asks._

 _"Yes, I can." I exclaim._

 _"Okay, I'll see you then." He says then abruptly hung up._

I didn't see him the rest of the day because he had a session with his children, but the way he ended the phone call bothered me a little bit, but I chose to not to bring it up at dinner because I figured I was just overreacting.

The rest of my day went as smoothly as I could have imagined. But as it got closer to 7, my nerves began to get the best of me. I automatically thought the dinner was to tell me that we were going to try again, but then I started to realize that it could have been the complete opposite. My mind bounced back and forth between the two options the entire time, I was getting dressed and driving to the restaurant. When I got there, I was tempted to not go in, because I didn't want to face the reality of him not wanting to give us another try. Granted, he had every right not to want to, but I know I couldn't handle that decision.

As I think back, I can remember the conversations clearly, we had after we both pushed our food around our plates:

" _Andy, are you going to tell me?" I inquire._

" _Umm, Sharon I have given this a lot of thought and I'm still torn." He says looking at me with sadness in his eyes._

 _I can't form words, because I am so taken aback, by his confession. Tears begin to form in my eyes._

" _Listen, I'm not saying that I don't want to try again, but a part of me doesn't want to go through this again, if there is a chance that this won't last. I can't keep loving you, if you keep hurting me. It would just be better, if we let this go." He says looking into my eyes, reaching for hand on the table._

" _Andy, I'm confused. You are sending me mix messages here. I understand that you don't want to get hurt again, and I don't want to hurt you again. I have no intention of ever hurting you again. I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. But if you aren't 100% sure about trying this again, I'd rather not waste our time!" I say trying to not let my tears fall, but it is becoming increasingly hard to do._

" _Roni! I want to try again, but I'm unsure of how to do it, without harboring ill feelings about the past. I want to forget about it, but I can't. I have forgiven you, but I want so badly to forget about it, too!" He says squeezing my hand._

" _I don't expect you to forget it. You have every right to be upset, but it isn't fair to me or to you for you to hold a grudge against me. I have said I was sorry, countless times. I gave you the space that you requested. I didn't rush you into making a decision, because I knew that I hurt you, and that it was hard for you to cope with it. But grudges aren't going to help the situation." I say looking down, because I feel my tears beginning to fall._

" _Honestly, I want to hate you, for what you did, but I can't! I love you. I am in love with you. I am afraid of losing you. But I'm more afraid of getting hurt by you again." He says reaching for my chin._

" _Look at me," He says turning my face towards him._

" _But I'm willing to try again, because losing you will cause far more pain, than being hurt by you again!" He says looking into my tear stained eyes._

" _Andy, don't say that just because you don't want to hurt me. I don't want to do this if this isn't really what you want! I can accept it you don't! I will be hurt, but I will survive, because I will know that you did what was best for you!" I say pulling my hand from his grasp._

" _Roni! I'm serious, I'd rather be hurt by you again, than lose you! You are a once in a lifetime type of woman. You look past my flaws and see me for who I am really am. You love me deeper than anyone ever has. Roni, this is what I want! I want you!" He says standing up and walking over to me, pulling me into a hug._

" _Are you sure?" I ask still unable to believe him._

" _Yes, I'm sure!" He says pulling back from me to look me in my eyes._

" _Ok." I say leaning back into his embrace._

" _Andy, can you promise me something, though?" I ask._

" _What is it?" He asks, still holding me._

" _Can you promise to not hold my mistake over my head?" I ask feeling his breathing hitch at the understanding of my question._

" _Roni, I can't promise you th…" he says, "Well I can't do this if you …" I interrupt him. "But I will try my very best not to." He says holding me tighter._

" _Ok, that is better than nothing." I say sounding defeated._

" _Roni?" He asks pulling me from his embrace and looking in my eyes. "Yes?" I say looking down, refusing look into his eyes._

" _Don't do that! You know I won't be throwing it your face, but I can't promise you that I won't hesitate sometimes, but I'm willing to push through it, for you. So, don't worry." He says lifting my chin, so he could look me in the eyes._

" _I will hold you to it." I whisper._

" _I wouldn't expect anything else." He says as he kissed my forehead._

After that dinner I thought we were on the path back to our happiness. We started spending time together again. He rarely called me Sharon any more, it was always 'Roni.' The gentle touches began again. The flirting throughout the day began again. I would catch him staring at me, through the office window. He started lingering in my office longer. He even offered to wait for me after work again. Dinners started becoming more frequent. Phone conversations were longer again. The kisses were passionate again. But once I tried to initiate sex, everything changed. At first, I just assumed that he wasn't in the mood, but that is so unlike him. There was never a time, where he didn't want to make love. So, I just let the first time, roll off my shoulders, because there is always a first time for anything.

But when I tried again, a few days later, I got the same result, and he ended up getting up and leaving without saying one word. I am so confused. I know that sex isn't the only part to a relationship, but it was one the strongest parts of our relationship. It was also one of the constants of our relationship.

After the last time, I tried that's when everything became strange. That's when the distant appeared. Now he barely speaks to me outside of work. He always has an excuse to why we can't got out. He rarely answers his phone, a couple of times I think he has sent me to voicemail intentionally.

I can't figure out what is pulling him back. Everything was going smoothly. It was like we were reintroduced to each other and we had a fresh start and it was amazing. We were re-learning each other, while learning new things at the same time. I just don't understand. Things were going smoothly, and then boom, things went left.

I have been trying to figure out what the problem is for the past two weeks and I keep coming up empty.

I went over it over and over again. I even tried to put myself in his shoes and still came up empty. I have tried asking him, but I didn't know how to phrase it. I finally got him to agree to come over tonight, just so we can talk, because this is truly bothering me. I can't go on like this. If he doesn't want this anymore, he needs to verbally say it.

As I sit here, sipping my 2nd glass of wine, still trying to figure it out myself, I hear a knock at the door.

I go open the door and as soon open it we say, "We need to talk," in unison.

TBC…

MCMCMCMCMCMC

As always please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Please don't hesitate to offer suggestions to how this story should go.


	5. Here We Go Again

This chapter takes place directly after Chapter 4.

Enjoy!

" _ **Don't want the pain of falling in and out of love**_

 _ **It's more than my poor heart should endure" –Brandy**_

MCMCMCMCMCMC

"You go first." He says coming in and closing the door behind himself, watching her walk to the couch.

"Ok, well Andy I'm confused. You said you wanted to give this another try but yet you are pulling away from me all of a sudden. I can't help but feel like you are doing what I asked you not to. I asked you not to hold my mistake over my head, and here you are doing …" she says before he interrupts her, "Shar…" he says, "No, let me finish" she says.

He shakes his head in understanding and she continues, "I can't do this if you aren't willing to completely forgive me. You said you forgave me, but then you act like you still hate me for it. That isn't fair to me Andy, I'm doing everything in my power to try and make this work. I understand that you are hurt, but you promised me that we would work together to mend your heart. It feels like you aren't interested in doing any of the things that need to be done, in order for us to repair our relationship. One moment things were going smoothly and then the next things go left. I don't know what went wrong and I'm almost to the point of not caring. If you don't want this you need to tell me now, so we can cut our losses and move on!" She says looking him directly in his eyes with no hesitation in her voice.

"Are you finished?" He asks.

"Yes." She says.

"Ok, before I say what I'm about to say, I need you to promise that you are going to be honest with me." He says searching her eyes for an answer.

"Sure, I can do that. What is it?" She asks still looking him in the eyes.

"Did you sleep with Jack?" He outright asks, with no reluctance evident in his voice.

"No, I did not." She says right away.

"Damn it Sharon, you said you would be honest!" He yells as he jumps up from the couch.

"I am!" She replies with the looking shocked at his accusation.

"No, you are not you are lying to me. What is so hard about being truthful?" He asks pacing back and forth.

"I am being truthful, Andrew!" She says and he stops and looks at her at the mention of his first name.

"Why do you think, I'm lying to you? Everything you have asked me about I've been honest, so why would I lie now?" She asks, standing up from the couch.

"Because Jack, said that you did and that you still are!" He yells.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? When did you talk to Jack? Why did you talk to Jack?" She asks in her tone that is only known as her Darth Raydor tone.

"Exactly, what I said, Sharon he says that you two are still sleeping together!" He says looking at her and noticing that she is becoming very irate. He looks into her eyes and can see that she is telling the truth. Knowing how to read her perfectly, comes in handy, when it needs to.

"Well, that is a flat out lie! I haven't slept with that man in over 5 years! The only sleeping we did together, was share a bed and that was it!" She says with her voice breaking.

"You still haven't answered my question, when and why did you talk to Jack?" She asks.

Andy walks up to her and she moves back, "He coincidently was at the same AA meeting as me a few weeks ago and after the meeting was over he made it his mission to talk to me. At first he was fishing for information to see if we had got back together, but I said nothing, so he figured it was ok to inform me that he was still sleeping with you, even though you two are divorced. It took everything in me not punch his lights out, but I just walked away, because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he got to me." He utters walking up to her again. This time she doesn't back away, instead she looks up at him.

"Now it all makes sense! Why you wouldn't make love to me! Damnit, Andy I can't believe that you would believe him, over me!" She screams, moving away from him.

"Listen, Roni, I'm sorry…" He starts, "Don't 'Roni' me! I don't know who to be more pissed at you or him! No wait, I'm more pissed at you! I expect complete foolishness from him, but you Andy I never in a million years thought that you would take his word over mine! All you had to do was ask me, instead of walking around holding in, and taking it out on me! You could have ended this the same night that it happened. You see that phone right there on the table, you could have called it! You see that same door that you knocked on earlier, you could have knocked on it and got a damn answer! It was as simple as that! But no you wanted to play hardball, but guess what I don't do hardball! If you don't trust me, then we don't have a chance in hell to make this work!" She says hugging herself trying to rein in her emotions as the tears well up in her eyes.

"Sharon, listen to me! I do believe you, I was just shocked by what he said! Don't you understand that?" He asks.

"Yes, I understand that were shocked by what he said, but that should have given you all the more reason to come and ask me about it sooner! Instead of making me feel like I did something wrong in the mist of us trying to fix us!" She breathes out as the tears start streaming down her face.

"Roni, please don't cry!" He says walking up to her trying to embrace her but she shakes her head no and looks down at the floor.

"I'm working hard every day to trust you again, and everything was going fine until that stupid night! I know I should have talked to you about it sooner, but I couldn't bring myself to do it! I'm so sorry!" He says calmly trying to reassure her that he is the one that made the mistake not her, this time.

"Andy, do you have any idea how you made me feel?" She asks finally looking at him again.

"No, please tell me." He says.

"You made me feel like I was nothing to you anymore. You didn't look at me the same! You didn't touch me the same! Andy, when you wouldn't make love to me, it hurt! It hurt more than I can verbally express!" She manages to say through the tears.

"Roni, I am so sorry! I never intended to make you feel like that! You are my everything! I wanted to make love to you again, and I still do. I just couldn't get what Jack said out my head! And I know I was wrong for not saying something earlier!" He says rubbing his forehead.

She walks to the couch and sits down and curls her legs under her and continues to cry.

"Roni, please talk to me." He says walking to sit on the table in front of her. He reaches out to touch her, "Don't touch me!" She growls.

"Ok, please just talk to me!" He begs.

"I have nothing else to say! Please leave!" She demands.

"Roni, we can't end this like this, please!" He says still trying to convince her talk to him.

"I said, leave!" She growls not looking even attempting to look at him.

"Ok, I will, but Roni please know I love you!" He whispers as he gets up and walks to the door.

He hesitates once he reaches the door, looking back at her.

"Leave!" she shouts.

He opens the door and walks out and as he closes the door he hears her sobs become louder.

"Nice job, Idiot" He berates himself.

Once she is sure that the door is shut, she throws the wine glass at the door.

"Ugh!" She screams, reaching for her phone, dialing Jackson Raydor's number.

TBC…

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

As always leave me some reviews. The next chapter is going to feature a BAMF Sharon!


	6. Stalling The Truth

This one doesn't have a time lapse it is the same night, of her discovery.

Prepare to see a BAMF Sharon!

AN: Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, reviews, Tumblr reblogs, re-tweets, and FB comments! They make this worthwhile.

Enjoy!

" _ **Are you alone? Do you need someone?**_

 _ **Is it too late to talk? Did I wait too long?"- NM/Jessie Ware**_

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC 

" _Really, Jack? You are despicable! I can't believe you!"_ I screamed into the phone. He is too much of a coward to answer the phone, especially after I've called 3 times. So, now I am on my way to his apartment. He is going to answer for what he did! I can't wait to see him try to charm his way out of this.

As I approach the door, I see that he has turned the lights off. "Really?"

I knock on the door calmly at first, "Jack, open the door I know you are in there."

Still nothing, no movement, no words from his side of the door. So, I knock a little harder, "Jack open the door this instant!" I say a little louder.

Still nothing.

"Jack open this door, or your neighbors will hear how much of a coward you really are, I promise you! Please don't test me today! You know damn well I keep my promises!" I say.

I hear the chain being unlatched and then the door opens.

"Sharon, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asks blocking the doorway.

"Move!" I say as I push him aside and walk in.

"Ah, let yourself in, get comfortable, make yourself at home, there is some tea in the kitchen." He says trying to be charming.

"Shut up, Jack!" I exclaim as look of bewilderment crosses his face.

"You will not talk to me like that in my home!" He shouts pointing his finger at me.

"I will do whatever I damn well please, especially to a liar who is going around defaming my character!" I assert looking him dead in his face to let him know that I am not backing down.

"What are you blabbering on about?" He asks feigning innocence.

"Jack, drop the bullshit act! You aren't innocent and you know damn well what I'm talking about!" I say walking closer to him, as he backs away like the coward he is.

"I have no idea what you speak of." He says looking me over, in some weak attempt to bully me.

"Alright, since you want to act dumb all of sudden, what gives you the right to say that we are still sleeping together?" I ask with my hands on my hips, with my head angled to the side and my lips tightened.

"I have no idea what…" He starts, "Jack do you ever take responsibility for your actions? Ugh, damn it isn't that hard! You told Andy that, after you miraculously ended up at the same AA meeting! Which I know was your plan all along. Judging by the empty gin bottle sitting on your table, you have no intention of getting sober!" I say trying to keep my voice at a still level, but it is becoming gradually challenging to do so.

"Oh, alright I said it! So what? It's not like I lied!" He exclaims.

"Bullshit, you lied all right!" I say walking away from him because I feel my hands balling up into a fist.

"I may have exaggerated the time length, but I didn't technically lie, we were sleeping together!" He asserts with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh and I bet you just conveniently forgot to mention, that it was just sleep, no sex. Am I right?" I say crossing my arms backing further away from him.

"That is possible!" He says with that same smug look on his face, that I want to just smack smooth of it.

"You are unbelievable! What did you gain from doing it? We're DIVORCED! We're damn sure not getting back together!" I exclaim tossing caution to the wind about the neighbors hearing us.

"Oh, I got something out of it, alright!" He confesses still looking at me with a smile on his face.

I walk up to him, "and what might that be?"

"I made your little Lieutenant cry and I have got you all hot and bothered! I think it was worth it!" He exclaims winking at me.

I can't help but laugh at his ignorance, "Oh, honey you haven't gotten me all hot and bothered since the mid 90's, so don't flatter yourself!" I say as I watch his ego deflate instantly.

"Yeah, right!" He exclaims. "Oh, I'm completely serious! As a man you should know when a woman is faking it, shouldn't you?" I exclaim laughing at him.

"Oh, so this is how you want play it?" He asks grabbing my arm pulling me towards him.

"Jack I'm not playing anything, and if you knew what was best for you, you would let go of me, RIGHT NOW!" I exclaim.

"Or what" He inquires trying to kiss me and the next thing I know my fist connects with his face. He backs away, "You hit me!" He exclaims holding his face.

"I told you to let me go!" I assert walking towards the door, but he blocks my way.

"Get out of the way!" I demand becoming agitated.

"No!" He shouts.

"You really want to do this? You want to hold a police officer against her will? Are you sure about that? Jack, you aren't as dumb as you pretend to be, so let's think about this." I say knowing that I am probably making matters worse. But little does he know that his blinds are open and that a few of his neighbors are peeking in.

"You trespassed into my home, remember?" He asserts with that smug grin reappearing on his face.

"Uhh, no you willing opened the door for me! So let's try again, shall we?" I exclaim.

"You attacked me!" He stammers out.

"Umm, let's see there is an empty bottle of gin on your table, and I'm pretty sure there are some beers bottles in your trashcan. You breathe reeks of alcohol. I can and will claim self-defense, after-all there is a pretty large hand print on my arm!" I assert winking at him. "You see two can play this game, and I know for a fact that I much better at it, than you will ever be!" I exclaim backing away from him as I see the anger flushing his cheeks.

"You bitch!" He yells lunging forward, but he is distracted by a knock at the door. As turns to open the door, he spots his neighbors looking in the window. He starts his lame excuse as he unlocks the door, "It's ok, I was just having a conversation with my wi…" his sentence is interrupted by Andy punching him square in the face, knocking him on his ass "Ex-wife you mean!" he says before looking at me.

"Oh my God, Andy, what are you doing here?" I ask looking between him and Jack who is still sitting on the floor.

"I was driving by and a friendly neighbor alerted me to a possible domestic dispute in progress, ma'am." He says smiling at me.

I want to kiss him so bad right now, but I'm still so mad with him.

"Ma'am?" I hear a voice say, "Are you okay? I saw the way he grabbed you, and I heard it all," a gentleman said.

"He what!?" Andy yelled. "Andy!" I call out and trying to get to him as quickly as possible, "Don't!" I stand between him and Jack. "He isn't worth it!"

I gently push him backwards, out of the doorway, careful not to leave any hole that he could slip through and get to Jack. "Thank you sir, yes I am fine. Thank you for alerting this fine officer, of the disturbance." I tell the gentleman offering him a gentle smile and a nod.

"It was my pleasure ma'am, and if you need a witness to this I would be more than happy to do so." He says. "Thank you, I will keep that in mind, but I don't think it will be necessary. Will it, Jack?" I turn to look at him, I can tell everyone else is doing the same.

"No, no it won't!" He stutters. "Good! Goodnight, Jackson. Oh, and don't even think about calling the kids and telling them about this, are we clear?"

"Yes!" He says closing the door in my face.

Everyone dissipates in their own directions. I walk to my car with Andy following me.

"Somehow, I get the feeling you left something out, back there." I say looking at him, trying not to smile.

"I may have not left, when you told me to!" He confesses. "Really, Andrew?" I assert losing my capability to not smile at him. "Yes, really Roni, I know you! I knew you would either call him or come here! The second seemed like the best possibility because he too much of a punk to answer the phone." He continues to confess.

"We really need to talk about, your inability, to listen!" I say turning away walking to my car.

"Well I did see a diner on the way here." He says jogging to catch up to me.

"Well, lead the way." I say as he opens my car door for me.

"Gladly!"

TBC…

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

See I told you there was a calm after the storm. Lol, I know I only gave a snippet of the calmness, but more shall come! As always I enjoy the reviews!


	7. Can You Do It?

There is a time lapse this chapter.

 _ **How come you never show it?**_

 _ **All this love you speak of**_

 _ **All I want is to love and be loved- NM**_

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

It has been three weeks since that eventful night that untimely became a turning point in our relationship. Things were still a little rocky after that night because we had to find our footing again. Honestly, there was a little hesitancy, too. Mainly on my behalf because I was afraid that he still wasn't committed to making this work. If he had allowed one thing Jack said deter him, I wondered what else could possibly do the same. Granted what Jack said wasn't a small feat, but I feel like he should have trusted my word over his. However, after our talk that night in the diner, things have changed drastically:

" _Let me just start off by apologizing to you again for taking his word over yours." He starts as soon as we sit at the table._

" _Andy, I accept your apology. I just want to know why you were so quick to do it? I ask looking at him popping his fingers. It is one of his nervous habits that I began to notice lately._

" _Do you really want to know?" He asks looking up to meet my gaze._

" _Yes, I do." I say tentatively smiling at the waitress who is walking up. "Wait just a second, though."_

" _Ma'am, can we have two coffees and that is all, thank you." I say to the waitress, who quickly left to retrieve our order._

" _Now, I would like know why." I say reaching for his hand across the table._

" _Honestly, Sharon, I was looking for a way out! I felt like something was too good to be true! So, when he said it, I found my way out! Or so I thought." He expresses rubbing his thumb along the back of my hand._

 _With a look of shock on my face, "Well, if you were looking for a way out, why didn't you just say it? Why keep up this charade longer than necessary?" I ask._

" _Because I still loved you, and I really wanted to not to walk away! My looking for a way out was me still being afraid. I was still afraid that you would hurt me again." He confesses._

" _But, Andy you said, losing me would hurt worse than me, breaking your heart again! So am I confused!" I breathe._

" _I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, due to my own stupidity, either!" He whispers. "So, when Jack, said what he said, I had found a way to make losing you, your fault, which meant that it would hurt less for me! It's was selfish and I know it!" He continues as the waitress sits the coffees down._

" _So, once I knew that information, I was just looking for the right moment, to say something about it, but as time passed I knew there would never be a right moment, and that is why I agreed to come to your place tonight, to talk about it. I was done pretending I wasn't affected by it!" He expresses with a sigh of relief._

" _Ok, I kind of understand that you were afraid. But why keep going with this relationship, if you had secured your way out? Was is to ensure that I would be hurt, too? Was that the endgame for you?" I ask feeling the tears form in my eyes._

" _Hey, they was never an endgame here!" He says. "I realized that I no longer wanted a way out. I was finally letting go of my fear. But I had to hear you say it before I could truly let go of it." He confesses before he takes a sip of coffee._

" _Look, Roni, I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. It was never my intention to make you feel unwanted or unloved!" He says looking into my tear clouded jade eyes._

" _But, you had to know that the way you were treating me was bound to push me away. Right?" I ask searching his eyes for an answer._

" _Yes, I know! That is what made me stop procrastinating and just ask you." He says gently stroking my wrist with his thumb._

" _Look, Andy what I want from this is simple. I just want love and to be loved and if you feel like you can't provide that for me, I understand. But I need to hear you say it out loud. I can't go on trying to figure out what is going on in that head of yours. You have to communicate your feelings to me." I assert looking him his burnt amber eyes._

" _Roni, I can give you those things, and I want to, if you will let me!" He says standing up reaching for me to stand up with him._

 _As I stand up, he envelops me into his arms,_ _ **and boy have I missed this, the strong feel of his arms around me, the feeling of his strong heartbeat and the security I feel with him.**_ _"I'm willing to give this one last try." I whisper against his chest._

" _Well that is all that I can ask for." He says lifting my chin up and kissing me softly._

" _Thank you." He says as he breaks the kiss. "I know I made a fool of myself, but I am more than willing and ready to make amends._

" _You are welcome. I look forward to those amends." I say before placing my lips on his, slowly enjoying the taste of him, the one that I missed so much._

We left the diner that night understanding that this was the last time, that we both had to get it right or we would just go our separate ways.

We have come a long way in those three weeks.

We are much more open with each other now.

We have even discussed the topic of possibly moving in together. But I floored that topic for a later date. I want to make sure we are completely stable before we make that step.

He even suggested that we see a couple's therapist. I wasn't too keen on that idea at first, but I eventually came around.

Honestly, it has been one of the best decisions we have made together. One can never truly understand how bad their communications skills are, until a therapist points it out to you. I used to think my skills were pretty good, until the therapist made me realize that I am far too passive aggressive than I knew I was. Dr. Jones has been extremely helpful. He even suggested that we take a road trip and go somewhere, neither of us has ever been.

So here we are, two hours in on our five hour drive to Big Sur. Holding hands over the console, like we have no care in the world. Its feels nice to be back to this place. This weekend, will definitely be interesting.

TBC…

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

See, I told you guys there would be sunshine after the rain! Leave a girl some reviews.


	8. Lucky

This chapter only skips a few hours.

And now I bestow upon you all the fluff and the beautiful town of Big Sur, California!

Enjoy!

" _ **Through the years a lot of things changed**_

 _ **We shared the love like a melody**_

 _ **My sweetest moments are in you're here with me"- Jodeci**_

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"This place is beautiful!" She tells him as they get their bags out the car. The hotel is called the Ventana Inn and Spa and sits on 243 acres of beautiful land, surrounded by gorgeous redwoods, and endless meadows overlooking the Pacific Ocean. It is quiet and secluded, with just the right amount of ambience.

As they walk into the foyer of the Inn, Sharon gasps, and says, "Oh my, this place is really romantic! You went all out!"

"You know how I feel about my amends, I do all or nothing!" He says as they walk up to the front desk.

As Andy is getting the keys, Sharon marvels at the beautiful foyer. There is a beautiful redwood in middle of the lobby which hosts an exquisite bench, surrounded by a reflection pool, with small angels around the basin. She was so caught up in the admiring the beauty of the environment, that she didn't hear him coming, "Roni, are you ready?" He whispered in her ear.

She nods her head, and laces her fingers with his. As they walk to the elevator Andy asks her a random but important question, "Roni, do you remember when I gave you your nickname?"

"Yes, I do! I remember it like it was yesterday!" She says:

 _They are sitting on the couch supposedly watching a movie, but instead they were playing with each other's fingers._

" _Sharon, I have question?" He asked, and she hummed in response, "How come you don't have a nickname?" He inquired, still lightly caressing her fingers._

" _Um, I don't know. I suppose I did have two in the past." She confessed. "And what might have those been? He inquires placing a kiss atop of her hair._

" _My parents used to call me Shari, because that is what my mom initially wanted to name me, but Daddy didn't like it, so here I am with Sharon." She says laughing, snuggling into him closer, as she feels his tension when she mentions her deceased parents._

" _OK, and what about the other one?" He inquires, holding her tightly against his chest._

" _Well, I won't say any names, but a certain someone used to call me Shar, and that about sums it up! So yeah, those were the two!" She says quickly._

" _Why do you ask?" She inquires sitting up turning around to look him the eyes._

" _I was just wondering, that is all." He says with her looking at him with a glint of disbelief in her eyes._

" _Is that all?" She inquires._

" _Well, not really!" He confesses. "Well spill it, Andrew!" She demands laughing._

" _I just want something that only I can call you!" He confesses, she just smiles at him as a blush creeps over her face and neck, and runs her hand down his chest. "So, what do you have mind?" She inquires._

" _Hmm, I was thinking Roni." He says playing with the ends of her hair. "I actually like that!" She says trying not to giggle. "It's different and cute! I'll take it!" She says before kissing him softly._

" _I'm glad you like it!" He expresses pulling her back to their previous position._

 _They lay there for a while in silence, just listening to each other's heartbeats and reveling in the feeling of having someone to love._

" _Andy?" She whispers as they are slowly drifting off to sleep._

" _Hmm, Roni?" he responds, she smiles at the mention of her newly acquired nickname. "You know you can't call me that at work, right?" She informs him._

 _He laughs and replies, "Aye Aye Captain!" She pinches him in retaliation and they just lie there and continue to drift off to sleep._

As the elevator dings for them to get off, they are still holding hands and he leans down and presses a soft but passionate kiss to her lips and says, "Thank you, for giving me one last shot!" She smiles and says, "Thank you for wanting one last shot!"

They made their way into their suite. It is gorgeous, it has an elegant rustic appeal to it. The stonework and the wooden materials that the room is decorated with me, gives off the ambience of being in nature. There is a queen size bed with bedposts made from redwoods, in front of the bed, is a gorgeous granite fireplace. The have a private Jacuzzi that overlooks the beautiful meadows that lead to the ocean. They have a wrap-around deck equipped with beautiful wood crafted chaise lounges and two ivory hammocks.

As they take in the wonder of the room, they both are taken aback, by the beauty of the ocean, which they can see clearly from standing by the bed.

"That will definitely be a soothing sound to fall asleep to." He says. "Yes, it will!" She replies side hugging him.

They walk out onto the deck and just look into the distance as they hold hands. She wraps her arm around his waist and leans in closer to him and looks up at him and asks, "So what is first on the itinerary, Mr. Romantic?" He smiles at her, appreciating the new nickname, and looks at his watch, "Well we have an reservation for dinner in exactly 2 hours." He replies.

She smiles at him, "So that means we still have time!" She exclaims. "For what?" he inquires flashing his handsome smile. "For this!" She replies before engulfing his lips in a heady kiss. Her hands snaked around his neck, as his made their way around her waist pulling her closer. His tongue demands entrance into her mouth as soon as he pulls her closer, and she surrenders.

As they break a part, she whispers, "I missed this," against his lips. "I did too," he replies before kissing her again. They both laugh into the kiss. He says, "I also missed our ability to be goofy at any moment!" She just laughs again and runs her hand down his chest, as he runs his hands through her hair.

"So, I think we should get ready for dinner, before we get too wrapped up in this!" She exclaims before kissing him again, this time a little softer than before.

"Yes, I agree!" He says backing away from her.

"You can go first, love." She says walking into the suite.

"Ok, I won't be long." He says kissing her forehead as he heads to the shower.

She lays back across the bed as he showers and reminisces of the day she finally decided to give Andy a chance after months of denying him:

" _Andy?" Her voice was gentle as it went through the phone._

" _Yes?" He replies._

" _Does the offer to take me out for a night on the town, still stand?" She inquires._

" _Yes, it does!" He replies a little excited._

" _Well I would like to take you up on it!" She breathes trying hard not to sound excited._

" _OK! How does tomorrow at 6, sound?" He asks._

" _It sounds like a date! See you then!" She exclaims._

" _Alright, see you then!" He says._

" _Ok, well goodnight, Andy." She whispers._

" _You mean good morning!" He retorts, as it is 12:05 a.m._

" _Well, good morning, see you later then!" She replies, smiling._

That was almost two years ago, and they had made things work so well. Even though she was still legally married, but legally separated. He was all the things she wanted in a man. He was caring, strong, flawed but redeemed, honest and handsome. He treated her like a queen, whatever she needed or wanted he was there to provide it for her. She could count how many times, he just held her when she was crying over something idiotic Jack had done. She still couldn't believe that she almost lost Andy, because she was still dumbly blinded by the charmer Jack.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the shower turn off. Still thinking about their first date, he had taken her on a dinner cruise from Marina Del Ray:

" _This is beautiful, Andy!" She whispered in his ear, as they danced to Frank Sinatra's 'The Way You Look Tonight.'_

" _Just, like you!" He whispers in her ear, pulling her closer as the song is nearing its end._

 _She looked at up at him and mouthed, "Thank you," as she blushed._

"Roni." Andy says walking beside the bed. "Hmm?" She replies returning to present day from her lovely memory.

"Shower is all yours." He says, helping her up from the bed. Her eyes raked over his towel clad body, and she smiled at him. Noticing the mischief in her eyes. He just shakes his head.

"Go, before you start something that we don't have time to finish!" He whispers in her ear. She just smiles and shrugs her shoulders as if she has no idea what he is talking about as she walks into the bathroom.

As he is getting dressed he thinks back to the first time, they kissed how amazing it was:

" _Sharon, I had fun tonight. I'm glad you asked me to go with you." He says leaning against the elevator wall._

" _I'm glad you did! I'm also glad that you didn't let Gavin or Patrick intimidate you!" She says laughing at him, shaking his head._

" _Patrick was a breeze! Now, Gavin on the other hand! I felt like I was being interrogated by the CIA or worse a big brother!" He says laughing._

" _It was just a scare tactic, which obviously didn't work!" She says looking into his eyes._

" _Well, nothing can scare me off, from you!" He whispers taking her hand and lifting it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on it._

" _Well, I'm happy to hear that." She says as she walks closer to him._

 _Both of their breathes hitch, as she gets closer and closer to him, she gazes into his eyes to make sure that he wants this and bad as she does. When she sees what she is looking for, she kisses him softly at first, they both release moans of ecstasy. His tongue seeks purchase as she allows it, he pulls her closer and she wraps her arms around his neck. As the need for air, becomes apparent, he breaks the kiss and starts trailing kisses down her neck, causing her to giggle._

 _The elevator stops and they get off, and walk to her door. "Thank you for coming with me tonight, Andy." She whispers as he leans down to give her another kiss. "You're more than welcome." He replies as she opens the door. "Goodnight." She says before closing the door._

As he is buttoning his shirt, he still can't believe that he was finally granted the chance to date and fall in love with the woman, who changed his life all those years ago. He had known he had felt something for her when they first ran into each other in IA days, when he was still a loose cannon Lieutenant. At first, it was hatred, or so he thought it was. He wasn't able to see that all she was trying to do was help him, until he finally got sober. Even after he got sober they still had their run-ins, but eventually, they became less strenuous. The woman he once wanted to hate so much, had turned into the woman he loved, more than he ever knew possible. And to think that he almost lost her over some lies from a jealous ex-husband.

They have grown so much over the years. A lot of things changed, but somehow they have managed to stay each other's constant, until that dreadful day Jack reappeared:

" _Andy, could you come with me to my office please?" She asked as she walked away from the murder board._

 _He assumed it was about the current case, and wasn't expecting what he heard next, "Jack is back in town and thought you should know." She says nonchalantly._

" _So, what does that mean for us?" He asks sitting down in chair._

 _Seeing the worry etched across his face she assures him, "This doesn't change anything between us. I still love you and want to be with you. I just thought you deserved to know. Also, he asked if he could stay a couple of nights on the couch."_

" _Please, don't tell me you said you yes!" He says as the anger is rising in him._

" _I did." She says._

" _Really, Sharon?" He asks trying to remain calm._

 _She shook her head yes, and he got up and walked out._

As he thinks back to that day, he realizes that he should have known that Jack would eventually try to worm his way back into her life for good. He never in a million years would have thought he would use Rusty's adoption as a way to do so. He really is the scum of the Earth, to use a child who has been through so many terrible things as pawn in his little scheme. Every time he thinks of Jack and the way he used Rusty, he wants to punch him. If he could get away with it, he would probably shoot him and dump his body in the desert.

As he bends down slide his shoe on, he notices her silhouette out the corner of his eye. She looks stunning in a Peach sleeveless dress, with black lace along the sides of the bodice, with a keyhole, neckline. It falls a little above her knees. Her hair is pulled back in a French twist. As she bends down to slide on her shoes, he notices the back of the dress has a deep v-cut, ending just below where her bra should be.

He is staring at the beautiful woman, standing in front of him. She feels his eyes, "Too much?" She inquires, smoothing the dress in the mirror. "No, just the opposite, it's just right!" He says walking up to her and taking her hand.

"Well, I'm glad, I was a little nervous." She confides in him as he ushers her out the door.

"Why?" He asks breathing in her intoxicating perfume that smells, of gardenias, lavender, and honey.

"Because this was Gavin's doing." She confesses motioning at the dress lying against her frame.

"Well, remind me to thank him later!" He asserts smiling at her as they make their way to the elevator.

As they make their way to dinner they continue with the small talk and laughs. They arrive at the restaurant and are escorted to their table on the terrace overlooking the meadows leading to the ocean. The deck is illuminated by candles and there is soft jazz and classical music playing. The night sky is lit up by the stars and the moon. The air is crisp but not enough to need a coat.

As they sat there with hands joined and enjoying their meal. She asks, "How did you find this place?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" He exclaims before taking a bite of the White Chocolate Charlotte they are sharing.

"Really, Louie!" She says with a glint of disbelief but amusement in her voice.

"Nope!" He says, wagging the fork in front of her.

"Well, who then?" She asks, trying to figure out who could have told him about this tucked away treasure in the beautiful California mountains.

"Taylor!" He finally confesses.

"No way!" She exclaims. "Seriously?" She inquires. "Yes, seriously!" He confirms taking one last bite of the dessert.

"Wow, I would have never taken him for the romantic type." She says before taking a bite of the dessert he is feeding her.

"Everybody, is full of surprises!" He teases.

"I see!" She says placing her napkin on the table.

As they leave dinner they continue to talk about them and what the future possibly holds for them. They talk about how far they have come and how much further they have to go.

As they walk into the room, she says, "I'm not ready to go to bed, yet!"

"Well, what do you have in mind?" He asks winking at her.

She points to the Jacuzzi and whispers, "But I didn't bring a swimsuit!"

TBC...

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

As always I love me some reviews! Only one more chapter after this one! 


	9. Parallel To The Stars

This is the final chapter!

I appreciate all the wonderful feedback, I have gotten on this story. It means so much to me. To think I was afraid to even write Un-Thinkable and here I am 18 stories in, pretty good for scaredy cat, right?

Anywhoo, Enjoy the final chapter!

Rated M

P.S. There is a nice surprise tucked at the end!

" _ **Every moment is so sweet**_

 _ **When you're laying next to me**_

 _ **Our hearts beating as one**_

 _ **Nothing we can't overcome"- Jodeci**_

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"That's not a problem," he says unzipping her dress slowly gliding his finger down her spine as the zipper is released. He pushes the dress of her shoulders slowly and kisses across her shoulder blades.

"I knew it wouldn't be!" She teases stepping out of her shoes. They both laugh. She slides her silk bikinis down, and makes a show of it, for him. She turns around and helps him with his tie. He grabs her hand and gently kisses it. She smiles at him, gazing into his burnt amber eyes, running her hand down the front of his chest.

He smiles and steps back, "How about you go ahead and get in, and I will be out shortly." He says ushering her to the Jacuzzi, "Ok, but don't keep me waiting too long." She says with a faux pout on her face. "I wouldn't dream of it, beautiful!" He says gently kissing her, before he helps her into the warm water.

He retreats to the room and calls room service and orders a bottle of sparkling cider and two glasses. While she is in the Jacuzzi reveling in the amazing jets, that are working wonders on her sore muscles and listening to the soothing sound of the waves of the ocean. He enters the bathroom, to get them some towels, when he returns he hears a knock at the door. He tips the young and takes the items. He slides of his clothes and grabs the two glasses off of the table and towels and head to the Jacuzzi.

As he approaches her he hears her humming. He sits the glasses and towels down on the attached nook of the Jacuzzi. He steps in, and she opens her eyes, "Nice of you to join me." She teases, reaching her hand out to him and he obliges and sits next to her.

"I told you I wouldn't keep you waiting for too long!" He exclaims, pulling her into his side. She hums in agreement.

As they sit here in a companionable silence, she feels him shift due to glorious feeling of the jets. "They feel amazing don't they?" She inquires. "Yes, they do!" He replies gazing at the beautiful woman snuggled into his side.

She runs her fingers up and down his chest careful not to go to low. As his hand is carefully gliding up and down her sides lightly grazing the underside of her breast.

"Roni, you are an amazing woman, you know!" He whispers into her ear. She looks up and softly smiles at him.

"You are an amazing man, Andy!" She responds before softly grazing his lips with hers.

He releases a soft moan, causing her to smile. "Who would have thought that I would have this type of effect on you? The loose cannon detective and the so-called ice queen!" She says kissing down his neck.

"Hey, what can I say? You've got a hold on me! Your kisses make my lips quiver! When you touch me my whole body shivers! I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world!" He confesses, allowing his hands to roam further along her body, when she gasps, he know that he is having the desired effect on her.

"Thank you Andy, for giving us another chance and for not giving up on me, even though I gave you every reason, too!" She whispers in his ear, as the tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Although, I struggled, I would never give up on you. Because a very important woman taught me a long time ago, that one never gives up on someone they truly love!" He whispers as he tilts her chin up before kissing her softly. The kiss becomes deeper within seconds, they both are moaning into the kiss. As they break apart, she rises to straddle him.

She lays her head against his chest and closes her eyes. As he releases her hair and watches it fall and lay beautifully across her back, as the ends, graze the water.

He reaches over and grabs the glasses, "Roni, here." He whispers handing her the glass and she sits up. She takes the glass and smiles at him, "What shall we toast to?" She inquires starring into his eyes.

"To us! The rekindling of the flame that never dies!" He says, lightly kissing her, as they both say "Salud!" and tap their glasses, something catches her eye.

He notices that it has caught her eye, he just smiles and waits for her mouth to catch up with her eyes.

"Oh, Andy, you didn't?" She says still shocked.

"Yes, yes, I did!" He says taking the glass from her hand and pouring the cider out but catching the beautiful princess cut clear diamond, placed in a rectangular setting with diamonds around it, with three rows of chocolate diamonds along the white gold band, engagement ring.

He takes the ring in his hand and looks her in his eyes, and says, "Roni, I've known from the very moment I fell in love with you, that I wanted to be your husband. We have been through so much in the last 2 years, mainly in the last few months. Things got extremely difficult and we were on the verge of losing it all. But we bounced back and we are traveling down the road of redemption smoothly. I'm not saying we will never have problems again, but I know that they will only make us stronger. Because we were built to last. I want nothing more than to wake up to you, for the rest of my life. I want to gaze into your beautiful jade eyes, every night as we drift off into our peaceful slumber. I want to grow old with you. I want to sit out on the front porch of our home in rocking chairs, watching our grandchildren play. I want you to be Mrs. Flynn! So what do you say?" he declares gazing into her misted jade eyes perfectly illuminated by night sky.

"I say YES!" She exclaims as he slides the ring onto her finger. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply, expressing her gratitude. As they break a part, he says, "One more thing. I want to adopt Rusty with you, too!" he whispers against her lips.

Her eyes widened, "Seriously?!" She asks incapable of understanding of what she ever did to deserve a man like him, but she is definitely glad that they found each other.

"Yes!" He says before kissing her gently.

"Oh, Andy I think you just made me the happiest woman, on Earth!" She exclaims running her hands down his chest. "Well, that was the plan, Roni!" He whispers in her ear.

"Thank you!" She says before raining kisses down the side of his neck, as he runs his hands through her luscious mane. As she makes her way down his neck, to his chest, he lifts her head up and says, "It was my pleasure!"

She smiles at him and kisses him again, chaste but profound. He stands up with her in his arms, she giggles, and says "Put me down, I don't want to spend our first night as an engaged couple, in the ER, because of a slip and fall!"

He obliges, and steps out of the Jacuzzi and helps her out, handing her a towel. She wraps herself in the towel, and wraps his around his waist. They walk hand in hand back into the suite and she notices the 24 vases of roses in various shades of color all over the room.

"Andy, this is too much!" She turns to him and says with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing is ever too much, for my future wife!" He says as she wraps her arms around his waist.

The start kissing as he walks her backwards toward the bed. As they reach the bed, he picks her up and she wraps her legs around him and he crawls onto the bed gently placing her down.

She racks her nails over his chest, as he rises up to look her over, she can see the true love that he has for her emitting from his eyes. He slowly glides his hand up her thigh, causing her to giggle. He just smiles and does the same to the other.

She reaches up and grabs his face and kisses him deeply. Her tongue seeking entrance immediately as they savor the flavor of each other. She breaks the kiss, and whispers, "Make love to me, Andy!"

He groans, "I plan to, like the very first time!" With that revelation her entire body relaxes preparing for the ride.

She smiles at him, as he begins the journey from her mouth to her neck, softly nipping at her skin as he goes. When he reaches her pulse point, he makes it his mission to mark her, causing her to moan loudly. As he reached her breasts, he releases the towel with his teeth, causing her to giggle. He wastes no time engulfing one her nipples with his mouth while gently working the other one, causing her to moan, and her back to arch. He slowly works his way to the other nipple, along his way he kisses between the valley of them, as her hands run along his back.

He makes his way down her body raining kisses along the way, initiating her back to arch more the further he goes down. As he reaches her apex, they lock eyes. The moment of intimacy has seized both of their eyes, causing his manhood to twitch in response. As he delicately opens her folds and tastes the delectable nectar of her, she gasp at the feeling. He slowly ventures through her apex, securing many sounds of pleasure from her. Many of the sounds unheard before. Normally, she is verbally vocal, but this time her body is doing all of the talking, which turns him on to a newer height.

As he brings her closer to the edge her legs begin to shake and her thighs are becoming tighter around his head, as her nails are digging into his scalp. With one final swipe of his tongue over her clit, and a deep stroke with his fingers, she is coming, "Andddyyyy!"

As she returns from her elevated trip of ecstasy, he continues to partake in her delectable nectar, making sure to waste none. He journeys back up her body, following the same path as before. She pulls him up and gives him an intoxicating kiss that leaves them both breathless. She reaches between them and undoes his towel. She gently strokes him, as he moans in appreciation, kissing her neck.

She slowly guides him into her, as the both watch him become sheathed into warm apex, they moan simultaneously, as the magnificent feeling that they having been longing for weeks now! They set a slow and steady pace as the revel in the reality of finally being together again. The room is filled with sounds of lovemaking, the whistle of the ocean, trees and grass and the rumble of Jacuzzi. He allows her to increase the speed, as he feels her clenching around him. The faster they go the louder her body screams out for him. Her back arches higher than he has even witnessed, as she is so close to her second coming. The closer she gets the more her walls contract, causing him to become tauter. With one final thrust she comes crashing over the horizon like the Pacific Ocean, "yes, yes, yes!" As he follows quickly behind her, "Damn!"

As they both return from their wonderful adventure, he kisses her softly in her nose and says, "I really missed this." She leans up to capture his lips and replies, "Me too!"

As they rollover and look out the glass door at the beautiful sea and sky, he snakes one of his arms around her waist and kisses her hair. She hums in response to delicate kisses.

"You know, I think I'm going to like the sound of Commander Flynn!" He whispers into her ear.

"I'm not a commander yet." She says sitting up to look at him, as he hands her an envelope from under her pillow.

"What is this?" She inquires, looking at the insignia on the envelope.

"Open it and see!" He replies, watching her eyes widen.

As she opens the letter and reads it to herself, a smile etches on her face, when she gets to the final lines she reads it aloud, "As of June 8th, 2015, your official rank will be Commander. We look forward to continuing to work with you Commander Raydor. With Regards, Chief of Police, William Pope and Assistant Chief of Police Russell Taylor." She turns and looks at him, and asks, "You knew?"

"I figured that was what is was, when Taylor hand delivered it me, this morning before I picked you up." He says smiling at her. "He figured I'd be the perfect person to tell you!" He says kissing her forehead.

"He figured right! This has been the best night of my life!" She says snuggling into him.

"Congratulations Commander Raydor, but we will have to change that last name, really soon!" He says as they both laugh.

The End

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

That was a great ride! I enjoyed every moment of it. Thank you for partaking in it! I look forward to the reviews!


End file.
